The Braid is Ours
by SchoolBoredom
Summary: Duo is in trouble, big trouble, Trolina knows this and warns her twin brother Trowa. Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei are sent on a mission to find Duo. Will they find him in time? Will Duo survive or will he die? Read to find out.1x2x3x4x5 First time writing a harem. Better summary inside. read and review, and please be nice with it.
1. Chapter 1

_Annie: And we are back with a new story!_

**SB/Kierra: It has been a while since we did a Gundam wing story, the other ones we have done are Gundam Wing/ Harry Potter crossover stories.**

_Annie: This one is inspired by a one-shot story I read on here called 'Remember the Braid is Mine' by Chakahlah, and I used a some (not all of it just some from the being and some from the end[if you read Chakahlah's then mine you will see where the pieces come in.]) of the dialog from that story so mine flows a bit better. Oh, and there is something that I added in that I read about in a Flashpoint story called 'Baby Steps – 51__st__ division' by missblueeyes63; then I learned that what I added in was a real thing, you can buy it online._

**SB/Kierra: If you want to know what it is you can read this story or you can ask and we will tell you.**

_Annie: This is the first time we have done something like this so please be nice with it._

**SB/Kierra: We don't own anything but our OC's.**

Summary: Duo is in trouble, big trouble and needs the help of the other four to get him out of it. Trolina knows of this and warns her twin brother Trowa. Trowa joins Heero, Wufei, and Quatre as Lady Une sends them on a mission to save Duo. Will they be too late? Will Duo die from his wounds or will he survive? Read to find out. 1x2x3x4x5 first time writing a harem. Based on 'Remember the Braid is Mine' by Chakahlah. Review please and be nice with it.

* * *

It was a warm sunny day as the circus troupe relaxed, it had been 5 years since the end of the war between the space colonies and the earth and even longer since they had seen their fortune teller with their silent clown. They all knew that their silent clown, Trowa Barton, was the pilot of the Gundam Heavy-arms, and they did not care in the least, they knew that he worked for the Preventers who kept bad people from starting another war or things like that he had since he left the circus about a couple of months after Marimama had tried to start another war.

"You have to go." Trolina Barton said as she stopped walking with her twin brother Trowa, as her green eyes turned a pale green almost white color.

"What?" Trowa asked her, Lina said a lot of random things. He was visiting the circus since it was on the earth for the first time in a number of years, it was then as he turned to look at his twin sister did, he see that her eyes had changed colors.

"You need to go. Death needs you. You must get your lovers Wing, Sand and, Shen to help you find your missing lover of Death. Only YOU can find were Death is hiding, Grim will be close to him, only your healing powers will keep grim from taking him. Do not let Death do as he said to others during the war, don't let Death meet his maker. Once you bring Death home, Grim will have lost his reaper and will wait for Death to come to him when Death is ready. You must run, run fast and hard or you will lose the race to get to Death first." Lina said to him.

"Trowa?" one of the clowns asked, the whole troupe had heard Lina speak, she sometimes talked in riddles, like she had this time as Trowa frowned at her.

"You need to go, he needs you." Lina said to her twin, her eyes were back to normal before she walked away from him.

"Trowa? What did Lina mean?" Cathy asked the boy she saw as a little brother.

"Duo is in trouble. I have to go." Trowa answered as he watched his twin walk away, thinking over what she said.

"Then go." The manager of the circus said, he understood that if one of the Gundam pilots was in trouble then Trowa would leave, it was what he did during the war.

"Be careful." Cathy told him with a sigh which made Trowa flash her a quick smile before he turned and ran for his truck, he had to get to his three lovers to save their wayward lover.

* * *

"Heero, Wufei." Trowa called as he hurried up to them as he found them at the Preventers Headquarters. Their other lover was away on a business trip at the moment.

"Trowa? What are you doing here?" Wufei asked their green-eyed lover, he looked worried about something as he and Heero waited for him to catch up to them.

"The four of us have something to do." Trowa said, not really saying what it was, which made the two trade looks, something was up.

"We were just called to Lady Une's office." Heero said.

"We will most likely be sent on a mission." Wufei added which made Trowa frown, he did not like hearing that, and he frowned deeper when he pulled his cell phone out and saw that Lady Une was calling him.

"Barton." Trowa answered, Heero and Wufei waited for him before he followed the two to the elevators.

"_Video conference in five. Can you make it?"_ came Lady Une's voice.

"_**Already sent the request."**_ Came Quatre's voice, she must have them on a conference call.

"I'm coming up with Heero and Wufei. How are things there, Quatre?" Trowa replied as he relaxed and looked relieved which confused Heero and Wufei even more.

"_**Things are slow. I'm assuming you have a mission for the four of us, since you have us together."**_ Quatre said.

"_Yes, I'll give you all a briefing when the others are present."_ Lady Une confirmed.

"_**Winner out."**_ Quatre said.

"See you in a few, Commander." Trowa said before he hung up and put his phone away and looked at his lovers.

"She has a mission for all four of us?" Wufei asked, since they only heard Trowa's side of the call.

"Yeah." He replied with a sigh, he got the feeling the 'mission' she had for the four of them was what his twin told him to do. Find and save Duo.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: Hope you have enjoyed the first chapter**

_Annie: Review please! Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Annie: We are back with a new chapter!_

**SB/Kierra: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and or just read the first chapter!**

_Annie: Enjoy!_

* * *

"From now until I say, the four of you are officially not on duty. On the books, I'm ordering the four of you to take you holiday time, which you decide to spend together visiting the colonies, either to show each of you were you come from, to help Winner with something concerning his business, or just go out on a date somewhere." Lady Une told them once Trowa, Heero, and Wufei had entered her office and sat down in front of her desk as Quatre appeared on the screen, sharing a quick smile between the four lovers.

She was one of the few that knew that the four boys in front of her were in love with each other and that they loved Duo as well before he disappeared before they could tell him that.

"I do have business on the colonies that I have to check on, but I've been putting it off." Quatre said with a sheepish look.

"That isn't like you." Wufei said to his Arabic lover.

"I know. Something weird is going on, there are no clues to the problem, plus I wanted us to be completed before that happened." Quatre told them as they fell silent, knowing what he meant.

"So officially, you are dealing with Winner's business while taking time off for a vacation." Lady Une said after a moment.

"And unofficially?" Heero asked her which made her take a deep breath before handing the three in her office a folder and sent an email of the folder to Quatre; none of them opened the folders and just waited for her to speak, which made her smile again, she knew they would do that.

"An hour ago, I received intelligence of a gang running riot on L2. I do not know who sent it, but they knew too much about the war to sit comfortably with me. It was written in a code I recognized since I deal with Yuy and Chang daily and after I decoded it, I understood why." She said, the boys kept quiet and watched her and after a moment she went on to explain about the 'gang' and what they have been up to.

"Why now? Why not several years ago?" Wufei asked with a scowl on his face.

"Because of this." Lady Une said as she dropped the bomb on the four. Someone had put out an assassination contract on one Duo Maxwell.

"Oh Allah." Breathed Quatre as his aqua colored eyed widen in shock.

"This is off the record because of two things, the first is Maxwell's involvement and the second is the support this gang has with the moneyed people on L2." Lady Une told them.

"Mission accepted." Heero said as he, Wufei, and Trowa stood to leave.

"I'll be at the port closest to your position in forty to sixty minutes." Quatre said before he disappeared from the screen and the other three left her office.

She had noticed that Trowa did not look as shocked as the other three, could his twin sister, Lina, have warned him beforehand? It was possible, he will tell her eventually.

"Bring him home, bring him back to were he belongs." Lady Une said softly with a sigh after they left.

* * *

Once they were on the shuttle heading for L2 they looked at the file and wondered why the hit was taken out on him.

"What did you mean the four of us had something to do?" Heero asked their green-eyed lover, who sighed as Quatre looked at between the three of them confused.

"You did not look surprised when Lady Une told us about Maxwell." Wufei added.

"Lina forewarned me that Duo is in trouble. She said I had to get the 3 of you and go find Duo, she said he is dying." Trowa told them before he repeated what she said, word for word.

"What do you mean 'dying'?" Quatre asked.

"I'm not completely sure, but based on what Une told us, I think people have already tried to kill him. I believe his injuries are slowly killing him." Trowa answered as Heero and Wufei looked shocked as Quatre gasped in horror.

"Oh Allah, please let us get to him in time." Quatre prayed.

"Lina said he will survive, little one, we just have to find him, and fast." Trowa said as Quatre nodded as Trowa hugged him.

"Then Quatre, Wufei and I will hunt down those responsible for the hit on Duo and the gang while you look for Duo and get him here." Said Heero as they agreed.

* * *

Trowa wandered the streets of L2 looking everywhere he could and asking people if they had seen Duo recently and which way he went, eventually Trowa came to a set of ruins, he noticed a lot of people avoided the place. When he asked, he learned it was what was left of the 'Maxwell Church and Orphanage', it was the sight of the 'Maxwell Massacre' which gave birth to the 'Maxwell demon.'

Trowa searched the ruins and found a set of stairs that led down into the basement, which is where he found Duo.

"Oh god, Duo… I won't let you die on us; we love you. Please love, don't die. I need to get you stable so we can get you to a hospital on L4, Quatre's family can heal you." Trowa said as he did what he could before he carried him back to the shuttle, to wait for the others.

* * *

"Did you find him?" Heero asked Trowa when the three returned with 2 others.

"Yeah, and he is really bad." Trowa said, he had been pacing.

"Oh god…" Wufei said when he spotted Duo, Heero and Quatre gasped in shock at Duo's condition.

"Did you get them?" Trowa asked.

"These two helped with another person Duo knows. They rigged the place to explode with enough explosives to vaporize anyone in a 200mile radius when it went up." Wufei said.

"Duo, the twins and their friend who died in the explosion, were the reason I needed to check on my businesses here. It was their way of getting my attention." Quatre told him as he nodded.

"I wondered about the explosion." Trowa commented.

"These two have also been caring for Duo's injuries as best as they could." Heero added.

"We need to go now." Trowa said as he checked on Duo.

"Where to?" asked the female, they both had red hair and greyish green eyes, they looked to be about 15 years old.

"L4. My sister Iria is a doctor, she can help heal Duo." Quatre said as the twins nodded and the shuttle headed off.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: Hope you have enjoyed the second chapter**

_Annie: Review please! Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Annie: We are back with a new chapter!_

**SB/Kierra: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and/or read the second chapter!**

_Annie: Enjoy!_

* * *

Once they got to L4, they rushed him to the hospital were Iria was waiting for them since Quatre had called ahead and told her that he needed her help with something.

"What happened to him?" Iria asked them, shocked to see how bad Duo looked.

"Some people took an assassination contract out on him and people have tried to kill him." Heero told her as she nodded.

"It's going to be a long surgery, go to my place and get some rest. I will tell you when we are done. I will do my best to save him." Iria said to them.

"Thanks." Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and the twins said.

"Thank you, sister." Quatre said.

"No problem, little brother. Now take them to my place and get some rest and freshen up." Iria said.

"Of course." Quatre said as he led them out of the hospital and to his sister's place.

After a couple of hours, the 6 of them returned to the hospital and learned that Duo was still in surgery. They waited a few more hours more until Iria found them, she had been notified that her brother was back and in a private waiting room.

"I hope you haven't been here all this time." Iria said when she found them.

"No, we went home to rest." Quatre told her as she nodded.

"Your family is rich." Said the 15-year-old male twin as his sister nodded, which made Iria smile. What he said confirmed that went to her place, they wouldn't had known that if they had stayed at the hospital.

"Anyway. His heart stopped a couple of times as we worked to save him, he is not dead, but it was a close one. He has fallen into a coma. He has multiple broken bones, his right foot, left ankle, both legs, his hips are cracked, 5 cracked ribs and 3 broken ribs. His left hand is broken as is his right wrist, his left arm, both up and lower bones in his left arm. His collarbone is cracked, his jaw is broken and he has 3 cracks in his skull. I had to wire his jaw shut so it can heal and he will be confined to a wheelchair until his legs heal. I also had to remove a kidney and his spleen, he can live without them, he just has to be careful with how he eats from now on. Oh yes, we saw that there was a tear in his spinal cord, it was on the small side so I am hopeful that we caught it in enough time. If we did not catch it soon enough, he will be paralyzed from the waist down for the rest of his life. We won't know until he wakes up from the coma." Iria told them. She could tell she had horrified them by telling them of all Duo's injures that she had taken note of, and by the fact that the liveliest, the most active person, might be confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his life.

"Can we see him?" the 15-year-old twins asked at the same time after a moment to take in everything they had heard.

"Yes, but I can only allow 2 of you back there at a time before we move him to a room in ICU." Iria told them with a smile as they nodded.

"Oh, Duo." Quatre said with a sigh at just how bad he was.

* * *

Lady Une stared in shock at her computer screen, not believing what she was seeing. It had been 3 weeks since she sent the boys to L2 to find their missing lover, she did not expect to hear from them for a couple of months.

"What's up? You look like you've seen a ghost." Sally Po said as she and Lucrezia Noin entered the office.

"I just got a package that only had a flash drive in it from the boys, who are now on L4." Une told them. Sally and Noin knew who Une was referring to when she said 'the boys' the five boys who piloted the five Gundams during the war.

"It's that a good thing?" Noin asked her.

"I sent the four of them to find Maxwell. I believed him to be on L2…it's what is ON the flash drive that has me worried." Une explained to the other women.

"Oh?" Sally and Noin questioned at the same time.

"Take a look for yourselves." Lady Une said as she waved a hand at the screen as they moved to stand on either side of her chair to see the screen.

"Oh my god!" Noin exclaimed in shocked horror as she read what was written.

"Almost every bone in his body has been broken!" Sally said in shock looking at the screen in horror as well.

"This says that he was near death when they found him." Une said.

"His heart stopped 3 times on the OR table… and they repaired a tear in his spinal cord… they aren't sure if he will be paralyzed from the waist down for the rest of his life or not since he is in a coma right now and have to wait until he comes out of it." Sally said sadly.

"His jaw was broken and had to be wired shut." Noin read.

"They won't be returning to earth until Duo is cleared to travel, and then they will remain with him to help take care of him." Une told them.

"Depending on how long Duo is in the coma for, he might be confined to the wheelchair for at least 3 to 6 months for his legs to heal." Sally said as she walked back to the front of Une's desk to pace.

"That long?" Noin asked as she looked up at Sally Po who was a doctor and worked as a field medic during the war, who nodded.

"When a person breaks their leg, depending on which bone and how bad it is broken, it can take anywhere from 3 to 6 months to heal. If what this says is correct, then both the tibia and fibula bones in both his legs were broken, then yeah. He will be confined to a wheelchair until they heal. That is not taking the fact that he might be paralyzed for the rest of his life into account." Sally explained.

"Let's pray he only needs the wheelchair for 6 months and not for life." Une said as Noin and Sally agreed.

"Do you want me to tell Zechs?" Noin asked after a moment.

"If you want, but no one else." Une agreed as Noin nodded and left to find her lover as Sally hugged Une. Sally and Une were a couple as was Zechs and Noin, who actually married.

* * *

_Annie: I did my best with the injuries Duo has… (google is awesome) sorry if anything is incorrect, but I'm using my artistic license here._

**SB/Kierra: Hope you have enjoyed the third chapter!**

_Annie: Review, please! Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Annie: We are back with a new chapter!_

**SB/Kierra: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the third chapter!**

_Annie: Enjoy!_

* * *

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Iria said to Duo about 11 weeks after he was brought in, he just blinked at her confused, it was clear he had no idea where he was.

Duo had woken up from his coma and a nurse noticed it and got Iria and she had her little brother and his 3 lovers and the two teens to wait out in the hallway so she could talk with Duo and explain things to him.

"You have been in a coma for the past 11 weeks. Quatre, Heero, Trowa, and Wufei found you on L2 and brought you here to me on L4. You had multiple broken bones and internal injuries. 7 of your bones have healed such as your ankle, wrist, ribs, hand, collarbone, pelvis, and the cracks that were in your skull. That just leaves your arm and jaw which will take about another week to heal, and both of your legs will take about another month to 4 months to heal. You will have to use a wheelchair at that time." She told him.

Duo gave her a thumbs up to show that he understood her, then he pointed to his mouth. He could not talk and wanted to know why. Thankfully she seemed to know what it was he was trying to say.

"Since your jaw was broken, we had to wire it shut. Once it heals, I can undo the wires. Now since you are awake, I can have the only question I have for you can be answered. When you came in we took you right into surgery to fix the damage done to your body, I noticed and repaired a small tear in your spinal cord, if we caught it and fixed it in time then you have nothing to worry about, if not then you will be confined to a wheelchair for the rest of your life." Iria told him as his eyes went wide in horror at the thought of not being able to walk for the rest of his life.

"Here's the question, can you feel me touching you here?" Iria asked as she touched his toes and Duo nodded which made her smile "Then you have nothing to worry about, you will only be confined to the wheelchair until your legs heal."

Duo sighed in relief, he had been worried that he'd be unable to walk for the rest of his life, he wiggled his toes and smiled. He would walk again.

"This keyboard is hooked up to the monitor behind your head, type what you want to say and it will appear on the screen." Iria told him as she handed it to him which had him smiling again, he could talk.

#Thank you. # Duo wrote.

"Your welcome. Do you want me to send the others in? They are waiting out in the hall at the moment." Iria told him.

#Yes, please. # Duo said as Iria smiled and left his room, the boys were right where she had said, in the hall.

"Good news, Duo is awake and is aware of his injuries. I gave him a keyboard that is hooked up to a screen that lets him write out what he wants to say. Plus, we fixed the tear in his spinal cord in time, he will only need the wheelchair until his legs heal." Iria told them.

"Thank god." Wufei said as Heero put his arm around him as Trowa did the same with Quatre. All six of them were relieved to hear that.

"He wants you in there." Iria said with a smile, she had given Duo something to do and annoy the others before she left to speak with the others.

"_Wooh, wooh ahhh eeewww wooh, wooh ahhh eeewww!"_ Thunk.

Iria waited long enough to hear the sound of the monkey which made monkey noises as it flies throw the air before hitting something or someone in this case. Iria giggled to herself as she walked away, Wufei had been the first one in the door, so he got hit with the monkey. She had given Duo the 'Slingshot flying screaming monkey' thou it wasn't just the monkey which he had two of, he also had 2 cows, 2 pigs, 2 ducks and 2 frogs he could throw at the others whenever he wanted to.

* * *

They stared at Duo as his violet eyes danced in amusement, a smile on his lips as he held another animal, ready to throw it at them. Clearly, Iria had given the toys to Duo so he could have some fun while he was in the hospital.

"Was that necessary?" Wufei asked, his reply was a pig to the face, which made Duo and the twins, who said Duo named them Gem and Gemma Lansdown, Duo called them the 'Boom Twins' since they loved making things exploded as much as Duo; chuckle.

"How are you feeling, Duo?" Quatre asked.

#Been better. I hear I have you four to thank for me being here. # Duo answered as they nodded.

"Officially we are on vacation while helping Quatre with his business. Unofficially we were sent to make sure you were alright since someone put an assassination contract out on you and to deal with the gang on L2." Heero told him.

"Gem and Gemma, here, helped us take care of the gang while Trowa located you and got you to the shuttle." Wufei added.

#Why? # Duo asked.

"Lina told me that you were in trouble before Lady Une told us you were in trouble." Trowa told him as he nodded his head.

#She's gone, isn't she? #Duo asked as he looked at the Boom Twins.

"Yes. She helped us," Gem started.

"To take out," Gemma added.

"The gang and to," Gem continued.

"Make sure you," Gemma followed.

"Survived." They said at the same time. Heero, Wufei, and Quatre were slowly getting used to them doing that, Trowa was used to it since he knew it was a twin thing, he had done it with Trolina when they had been younger and they still did it from time to time when they got together nowadays.

#I see. # Duo said before he looked back at the others #Do they know? #

"Yes. We sent them a flash drive that held a file of all your injuries that my sister put together." Quatre told him, knowing who Duo was talking about.

#Oh. # Duo said.

"She sent a reply, she told Sally and Noin, and Noin told Zechs, about what happened and the four of them are glad you are safe and alive but horrified at what happened to you before we found you." Heero told him.

#Did she know I was hurt before she sent you to find me? # Duo asked them.

"No, she just knew someone wanted you dead and she sent the four of us to find you and make sure you were safe and to take care of the ones responsible for the contract." Quatre explained as he nodded.

"As I said before, Lina told me you were in trouble, but more than that, she told me you were near death. She told me in a roundabout way that if I did not get the others and the four of us find you, you would die." Trowa explained and repeated what his twin had said, word for word.

#Oh. Now what? # Duo replied.

"Well we will be staying here until Iria says you are well enough to travel, then we will leave L4 and go somewhere else." Quatre said.

"Can we go to earth?" Gemma asked.

"Neither of you have been to earth?" Wufei asked the Boom Twins.

"No." Gem answered as he and his twin sister shook their heads.

"Duo?" Quatre asked, knowing it was his choice.

#I want to leave space and return to earth. I've had enough of the colonies for the time being. # Duo replied.

"Relena has offered me this nice mansion on the outskirts of the Sqanc Kingdom, it's about the same size as some of my other places and it will need a good deal of work since no one has lived in it for years. I have been putting off agreeing to take the place since she said something to me about it a few years ago." Quatre revealed.

#I don't care where we go. # Duo said.

"I'll tell Relena that I will take it and see if she can get some people to get it ready for us." Quatre said as Duo nodded.

* * *

_Annie: The Slingshot Flying Screaming Monkey is a real toy, I first found out about by reading another story and it was only when I started writing this that I learned it was a real toy you can buy online._

**SB/Kierra: I hope you have enjoyed the fourth chapter!**

_Annie: Review, please! Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Annie: We are back with a new chapter!_

**SB/Kierra: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the fourth chapter!**

_Annie: Enjoy!_

* * *

"_Hello Quatre, what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" _Relena asked when she appeared on the screen to the vidphone Quatre was using in his sister's office.

"Hello, Relena, I have decided to finally take you up on the house you offered. If it is still available." Quatre replied.

"_Of course, it is, no one else wants it. I would have turned it into an orphanage if you did not take it by the end of the year."_ Relena told him.

"From the pictures, you sent me of it before, I agree, an orphanage would have been perfect." Said Quatre as the door to the office opened.

"Do you know what you need for him? Sorry if I am interrupting." Iria asked him as she entered her office.

"No, it's fine Iria, I have your notes in front of me." Quatre replied as he looked at his older sister.

"Making sure little brother." Iria replied before she left the office.

"_Quatre?"_ Relena asked, wondering what that had been about.

"Sorry, Relena, that was one of my 29 older sisters, Dr. Iria Winner." Quatre told her.

"_What did she mean if you knew what you needed for who? Is someone hurt?"_ asked Relena, worried about Quatre and the others, as Quatre looked away with a sigh before he looked back at her.

"Officially, Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and I are on vacation while helping me manage my business. Unofficially, Lady Une ordered us to find Duo since someone took out an assassination contract out on him. Trolina warned Trowa that if the four of us did not hurry and find Duo soon, then he would die." Said Quatre, making Relena gasp in shock and horror.

"_You found him alive? Didn't you?"_ Relena asked clearly worried.

"Yes, but it was a close one. Iria said if we were a few minutes later, we would have been too late, and he would be dead right now." Quarte told her with a sad smile.

"_Oh, thank god."_ Relena said with a sigh, she was relieved to hear that Duo was alive.

"He had multiple broken bones most of which have healed, only his arm; jaw, which was wired shut; and both his legs are still broken. He will be confined to a wheelchair until his legs heal." Quatre told her.

"_So, the house needs to be wheelchair accessible and need a bunch of other things." _Relena said as Quatre nodded.

"I have Iria's notes of what we will be needing." Quatre said.

"_Tell me and I will get right on it and fix the place up for you right away."_ Relena told him.

"Of course." Quatre said before he read off what they would need to help take care of Duo.

"_Once you are settled, let me know and I will stop by to see everyone."_ Relena told him when they were done.

"It will be a while before we leave L4. Iria wants to make sure that Duo is well enough to leave before we can take a shuttle to earth." Quatre told her.

"_I understand. Will you tell him I hope he gets better soon?"_ Relena replied as he nodded.

"I will." Quatre agreed before they ended the vid call.

* * *

A week later Iria took Duo to the operating room to remove the wires that had kept his jaw shut for the past 12 weeks. He was out for a few days afterward and she encouraged him to speak even if his voice wasn't as loud as it used to be from un-use. They stayed on L4 for a month so Iria could deem Duo ready to travel and once he proved he could get in and out of the wheelchair she gave him to use until his legs healed and that he could get around fine. She released him from her care and the hospital and cleared him for travel.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: Hope you have enjoyed the fifth chapter!**

_Annie: Review, please! Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Annie: We are back with a new chapter!_

**SB/Kierra: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the fifth chapter!**

_Annie: Enjoy!_

* * *

"Here we are." Quatre said once they got to their new home after Duo was cleared to travel and fly back to earth.

"Wow." Gemma said as she and her twin stared at the house.

"It's huge!" Gem echoed his twin.

"Not as big as some of Q-bean's other places." Duo told them, he still had the flying screaming monkeys and other animals that Iria had given him while he had his jaw wired shut to help him relieve the boredom.

"Wow." The Boom Twins said at the same time.

"This is a nice place." Heero agreed.

"If I hadn't taken it, she would have turned it into an orphanage instead." Quatre told them.

"Will she still build an orphanage for the kids?" Duo asked Quatre, who smiled, he had known that Duo would ask about that once he had revealed her plans for the place if he hadn't agreed to take the place.

"I don't know, you can ask her yourself when she stops by for a visit once we are settled." Quatre replied.

"Okay." Duo said as he nodded and wheeled himself up the ramp that was in place. "She had that built just for me?"

"Yes, thou if any of us require a wheelchair in the future, can use it. The bedroom that is downstairs, here on the first floor is designed for someone in a wheelchair as is the attached bathroom." Quatre explained as Duo nodded.

* * *

It was about a week later that Relena stopped by. She was one of the few that knew Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei were dating each other and that the four wanted Duo to be part of their four-some and turn it into a five-some.

"How are you doing, Duo?" Relena asked when Heero led her to were the others were relaxing.

"Better now that most of my broken bones have healed." Duo told her.

"That's good." Relena said with a smile.

"Quat said you would have turned this into an orphanage. Are you still creating one?" Duo asked.

"Yes, there is another place that is identical to this one that I will turn into the orphanage." Relena said.

"Oh, that's good." Duo replied before he wheeled himself out of the room.

"He always worries about the orphans and the street kids, since he was one, so are Gem and Gemma." Heero told her as she nodded.

"I see. How long will he be in the wheelchair?" Relena asked as she looked at the four boys.

"A couple of months." Wufei replied.

"You haven't told him how you feel about him yet have you?" she asked.

"Not yet, we will thou." Quatre told her as she nodded.

"Ok, well I better get going." Relena said as the four nodded.

"Bye." The three said as Heero walked her to the door.

"Tell him soon, Heero." Relena said as she stepped out of the house.

"We will." Heero agreed as she nodded and left.

* * *

The four waited a couple of days before they decided that it was time to tell Duo how the four felt about him. They had told him they loved him while they had been on L4 while Duo had been out cold, not knowing if he could hear them or not.

"Do you guys really love me?" Duo asked he had heard all four telling him that they loved him while he was in the hospital on L4.

"Of course, we do." Quatre said after a moment, the four had been surprised at the question.

"We felt good together, just the four of us, but it took us 2 months before we realized that we were missing something." Trowa told him.

"We were content, but not happy since you were not with us and we weren't sure if you felt the same as we did." Wufei added.

"We would say something about you or make a comment about something you would do that made us think of you." Heero explained.

"I do love you guys; it took me four months to realize it. I did something or said something that each of you would understand, the Boom Twins did not get what I said or did like you four would have." Duo told them.

"We are glad you do love us." Quatre said with a smile.

"Who knows the four of you are together and that you wanted me to be apart of it?" Duo asked, wanting to know.

"A handful of people, everyone else believes that Quatre and Trowa are a couple and that Wufei and I are another couple." Heero explained.

"Only Lady Une, Sally, Noin, Zechs, Relena, Hilde, Howard, Trolina, Cathy, the manager of the circus…" Wufei said.

"Actually, the entire circus troupe know the truth." Trowa interrupted Wufei, who shot his green-eyed lover a glare. Trowa just smiled back at him.

"Rashid and a few of the Maganac Corps know." Quatre added as Duo nodded.

"We make it _LOOK_ like Wufei and I are a couple and that Quatre and Trowa are a couple." Heero said.

"Now we can make it look like there are one couple and a threesome to everyone else who does not know the truth, that we are in fact a five-some." Trowa said.

"I like that idea." Duo said before the four of them kissed Duo on the lips, kissing Duo would be the only way the four could show him their love, they could not do anything else until Duo's broken bones healed.

* * *

It was about a week later that Trowa got a call from his twin sister; he was not surprised she got the number to the new house that they were living in.

"_You found Death and Grim has lost the race to his reaper."_ Lina said it was the first thing out of her mouth when he sat in front of the vidphone.

"We did. The others were surprised you had warned me of his state before we got the mission." Trowa replied, not bothering to say 'hello' since she didn't say it either.

"_Were you surprised when you found him?"_ Lina asked.

"Not really, but I was horrified by how bad he looked, even with your warning." Trowa told her as she nodded. It was one thing to hear it, it was another to see it.

"_You told the others of my warning."_ It was more a statement than a question from Lina.

"I did, they were shocked at it when I repeated your warning." Trowa confirmed.

"_Good. Take care and let Death know that the troupe wishes him well and a speedy recovery."_ Lina said.

"I will." Trowa said with a smile, Lina would know that the four had told Duo about their feelings for him and that he returned those feelings with that smile.

"_Love you brother dearest."_ Lina said.

"Love you too sister dear." Trowa replied as they ended the vid call. They always told one another that they loved each other when they ended a call, never truly saying goodbye.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: Hope you have enjoyed the sixth chapter!**

_Annie: Review please! Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Annie: We are back with a new chapter!_

**SB/Kierra: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the sixth chapter!**

_Annie: Enjoy!_

* * *

Soon it was time for the cast on Duo's wrist and arm to be removed since they have healed. The four took Duo to see Sally Po, she was the only one who could see them before they were ready to return to work.

"Good to see you Duo, are you ready to have the cast on your arm and wrist removed?" Sally asked him as he came into the room to see her.

"Yeah, I really want these off." Duo said as he pointed to the casts on his legs, which made her smile.

"And they will be in a few weeks at least or in 4 months at the most." Sally told him as she removed the cast from his arm first.

"I just want out of this chair." Duo said with a sigh. He did not like not being in it even if he understood WHY he had to use it.

"I know, at least now you will be able to wash, including washing your hair without anyone to help you now." Sally said as she removed the cast from his wrist.

"Yeah. The guys know I don't like them touching my hair, they knew it back when we first met during the war. I am thankful for their help they gave me while I couldn't do it myself." Duo explained.

"Have you told them you are thankful for their help?" Sally questioned him.

"Yeah, I thank them each time they help me with something." Duo replied as he flexed his arm and wrist.

"Good." She replied as she let Duo out of the room to find the other four who were in the waiting room.

She told them she'd see them again in about 4 months or so she could remove the casts from Duo's legs. They agreed since they were just as eager for that as much as Duo was. Sally told them that she would let Lady Une know that the five were doing fine and that Duo was recovering nicely. She knew why the four were eager for the casts to come off; they wanted to be sexually active with Duo.

* * *

"How is Duo, Sally?" Lady Une asked her lover that evening.

"He is doing good, can't wait for the casts on his legs to be off." Sally replied as they sat down together.

"I'm sure he is." Une said as they shared a kiss.

"They are officially a five-some, I saw them each touch or hug Duo in the way the four do when in the presence of someone who knows that they are in love with each other. Plus, Duo was returning the gestures, and I saw the look of love on his face as he looked at them." Sally told her which made Une smile.

"That's good, I'm glad they got together with Duo." She replied.

"The four can't wait for the casts on Duo's legs to come off as much as Duo is, so they could include Duo in their sexual time." Sally said with a small laugh.

"Not surprising." Une replied before they kissed and indulged in having sex.

* * *

It took four months before Duo returned to Sally so she could finally remove the last of the casts. He was so happy to be finally free of the wheelchair.

"Ready to be free of the chair?" Sally asked Duo with a smile on her face as she looked at him.

"More than ready." Duo said, his latest x-rays showed that the bones in both his legs had completely healed.

"I will assign you some crutches to help you walk as you strengthen your legs since they will be like your arm and wrist once they casts are off." Sally told him.

"Okay." Duo agreed as he watched as she removed the casts, one leg at a time.

"All set, stay there while I get the crutches and then we can join the others." Sally ordered him.

"Yes, mam." Duo said as he saluted her with a wide grin that brightened his whole face, which made her chuckle.

"I don't need to tell you, boys, what he needs to do now that the casts are off, do I?" Sally asked the four when she and Duo rejoined them a while later.

"No, Sally." They said.

"Good." Sally replied.

"My one brother-in-law is a PT worker; he works with soldiers who have been injured in combat and can't fight anymore. I asked him to help get Duo back into shape." Quatre said.

"That's good. Now I don't want to see any of you for at least a couple of months." Sally told them as they agreed. They did not like hospitals at all even if they all liked Sally and were willing to spend time with her.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: Hope you have enjoyed the seventh chapter!**

_Annie: Review, please! Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Annie: We are back with a new chapter!_

**SB/Kierra: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the seventh chapter!**

_Annie: This will be the last chapter of this story. Enjoy!_

* * *

It was about a year or so after Lady Une ordered 4 of her best agents to take a holiday when she found them plus one more sitting ram-rod straight and in uniform.

"Agent Chang, reporting for duty." Said Wufei.

"Agent Barton, reporting for duty." Trowa said.

"Agent Winner, reporting for duty." Said Quatre.

"Agent Yuy, reporting for duty." Heero said.

"Agent Maxwell, reporting for duty." Said Duo.

"Mission complete." The five said in unison.

"Welcome back boys. It's good to see you in one-piece Maxwell." Une replied as she flashed them a rare smile, which they returned.

"Good to see you too, Une-baby." Duo replied with a cheeky smile, she just sighed at the name, it was one of his qualities that made him unique and one they would not change for the world.

"Let me get settled so you can report." Une told them as they nodded.

Duo explained about what he, the Boom Twins, and 'Shadow' or 'Shade' as he called her, who was the girl that helped Heero, Wufei, and Quatre, and the Boom Twins, did to get the gang on L2 while Trowa hunted Duo's location down. Trowa finally told Lady Une that his twin sister Trolina had forewarned him that Duo was in trouble and near death. She had told Trowa to get Heero, Wufei, and Quatre and the four of them had to find Duo before his injuries killed him. Une was shocked at that, but not too surprised, Lina Barton was known for predicting things like that.

The ones that died in the explosion were the ones that willingly joined, the rest were street rats, or the gang had something or someone held against them. Duo and Shade got the evidence or the person held hostage away from the gang and that person/member left the gang; the street rats backed off once they found out about the hit that the gang had placed on Duo and Shadow. They had the help from the Boom Twins once people started to try and kill Duo, they hid Duo at the ruins of the Maxwell Church after a while, and since no one would set foot on the site since they all believed it was haunted. It wasn't but that had been fine for them, plus it was the spot where Trowa had found Duo.

"Where are the Boom Twins now?" Une asked them.

"They are at our place in the Sqanc Kingdom, they are going to school there." Quatre replied as Une nodded.

"And their real names?" she asked.

"They don't know their real names. I gave them the names of Gem and Gemma Landsdown, and the nickname of the 'Boom Twins' since they like setting off explosions as I do." Duo told her.

"Very well. Sally said the five of you are together." Lady Une said wanting to have it confirmed by the boys.

"Yes the 5 of us are together." Heero said.

"Good." She said.

"We will act like Heero, Duo and Wufei are a three-some while Quatre and I will keep acting like we're a couple." Trowa said as she nodded.

"I don't have a mission for you boys yet, so you all will be doing paperwork that you have or you can show Duo around." Lady Une told them as they agreed and the five left. It was good to see Duo walking on his own, she then noticed an envelope on her desk from Wufei which was odd.

'_Thought you should be forewarned. While Duo was in the hospital, he was given a toy known as the 'Slingshot Flying Screaming Monkey' and it's not just a flying monkey, there is a cow, a pig, a duck, a frog, and a chicken as well. Duo had two of each six animals and has used them to relieve his boredom while in the hospital. We have indulged him in starting what we call the 'Flying Monkey wars'. Duo might start another flying monkey war here at HQ sooner or later, so if you hear animal noises or hear someone complain about said animal noise, you will know why.'_ Was what the note said.

"Flying monkey wars? Well, now I won't be too surprised if I am hit with one of six slingshot flying screaming animals." Lady Une said with a small laugh.

Wufei had been right about the flying monkey wars, Duo had brought the flying animals to HQ one morning and started a war. He had hit Zechs in the face with the cow, Sally, Noin, and Une had to laugh at the look on Zechs's face. Duo then sent one at Trowa, who caught it and shot it at Noin, which prompted Zechs to shoot the cow at Quatre, thus starting the war. Lady Une indulged in the war a bit before she left, it was good to see the five boys acting like children they never got to be. She had to laugh to herself as the sound of the animals echoed down the hall as she walked back to her office. The flying monkey war was a good stress reliever after a hard case that she would sooner or later send them on.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: Hope you have enjoyed the last chapter!**

_Annie: Review please! Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


End file.
